


Lincoln: the Loudest

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Series: In But A Moment of Time [6]
Category: LISA (Video Games), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: A family road trip goes horribly, horribly wrong. Now, Lincoln Loud must traverse a most unforgiving landscape to find the ones he loves.On the way, he finds help from an interesting group of men.(Events from the game may be edited for convenience)





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed one moment, the family of thirteen (two parents and their eleven (!) children) were driving down a bumpy road, with a barely working air conditioner. There was the typical sibling bickering and demands for the best seat in Vanzilla (somehow, _the baby _ended up winning that spat), but that was all fairly normal.

Then Vanzilla ended up breaking down in the middle of the road. Again, fairly normal for the Loud family (Vanzilla wasn't exactly top of the line when it came to the standards of vehicles this day and age). It was also pretty par for the course to have all the kids hop out and push. 

"Little more, kids!" Father Lynn Senior cried out from the driver's seat. "Little more, that's it, little more..."

"_How much_ of a little more?!" Pageant princess Lola cried out. "I'm getting sand in my hair, and there's a great big pebble in my shoe!" Her comedian sister Luan couldn't resist making one of her trademark cracks in regards to hearing that:

"That's too bad, Lola!" She quipped with a grin. "Personally, I think this _rocks_!" Luan then chuckled, before asking "Get it?"

Everyone else groaned in exasperation. 

Once Vanzilla was safely off the road (for a given value of safe, anyway), everyone proceeded to take a scope of the area, in the hopes of finding any locals that would lend a helping hand. As they did, brainy sister Lisa made one of her unnecessarily verbose and confusing comments.

"According to the nearest indicator sign," she told her family, "we are currently on the outskirts of the city known as 'Olathe'. Therefore, I determine that we are near the vicinity of the Kansas and Missouri border." She pushed up her large glasses before she kept going.

"In other words, we're quite a long ways away from our home in Royal Woods." Judging by the collective groan from the rest of the family, this wasn't exactly the news they wanted to hear.

That was about the last thing that only son Lincoln could remember vividly. Everything afterwards was hard to really comprehend. After more time on the lookout, there were indeed some locals that came by. They ended up being anything _but_ helpful, though. Almost immediately after they showed up, everything went to hell.

It had started when one of the men pulled out a gun and blew the top of Lynn Senior's head off. Then came Lincoln's mother and sisters all being forcibly carried away. No matter how hard the girls all fought (star athlete Lynn Junior put up a _heck_ of a fight especially), all of them were grabbed and thrown into the back of a gigantic truck. As the truck drove off, Lincoln could hear their screams of terror. 

Now he was left there, with only his father's headless corpse and the now demolished Vanzilla for company. 

This road trip was off to a _wonderful_ start. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I got Chris Columbo's characterization right
> 
> It's been some time since I actually played the game so I can't recall it

Realizing that he needed some kind of protection from the blazing sun and barren landscape, Lincoln grabbed what he could of his family's belongings. He then went as far as he could manage before deciding he needed to set up what would have to pass as camp. 

He didn't get too far; Vanzilla's remains were still visible in the distance. Even so, he sighed and looked for anything else he could use. 

"I wish Lana were here," he said out loud as he gathered up a bunch of large sticks. "Or Lynn. Either of them would be a _big_ help right now." By now, _any_ of his sisters would be of help.

When Lincoln took about an hour to get things arranged, a tent consisting of blankets and sticks functioned as what would have to be his shelter. Some more sticks were piled up as a potential campfire. By then, Lincoln was already exhausted. 

Forcing himself to go look for anything in Vanzilla one final time, Lincoln now saw another small group of people surrounding it. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself into a jog and went to go check it out. 

...

"Howdy do, ladies."

Seeing the man right before all the girls riding a deer, that somehow didn't lighten the current mood in any way. In fact, one could even say that it made everything worse. 

"Good things come to those who wait. And from what I'm looking at here, there's going to be an awful lot of that going on later." Adjusting his sunglasses, and prompting his deer into a slow trot back and forth, he slightly changed the subject. 

"How you liking Olathe so far, you little cunts?" Apparently, eldest daughter Lori didn't much appreciate being called such a vulgar word. Just before she was about to retort, however, her cell phone in her pocket vibrated with an incoming phone call. 

This meant that wherever they were now, it got phone reception. And to her personal delight, it was from her boyfriend Bobby. 

"Boo boo bear!" She cried, turning away from her kidnappers. "You won't believe what's going on! I don't know if it's some kind of sick prank or what, but-"

Lori then felt her cell phone get yanked out of her hand. To her horror, and the horror of her mother and sisters. She looked up, seeing one of the other henchmen putting it to his own ear. 

"Your girlfriend's got a pretty mouth, little boy," he growled into the receiver. There was confused speech from Bobby from the other end, before he interrupted him. 

"Now if you don't mind, we're all gonna be showing your girl what real men are like. Sorry you can't be here for the main event."

The henchman didn't bother with hanging up. Instead, he crushed the phone to pieces, and let it drop to the ground. 

"_Boo boo bear_!" Lori shrieked in vain. She was then grabbed by the elbow and yanked away into another, much smaller room. When she was gone, aspiring rock star Luna glanced over at the others. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we ain't in Kansas anymore, dudes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I get Terry's characterization right again

Brad and all three of his current allies made absolutely sure that anything of use could be found. So far, though, there was all sorts of useless trinkets. Nothing that could be used in the hellhole that was Olathe, anyway. Mostly just cosmetics and clothes, although they did fill the men with some kind of hope. 

"...and my bitch wife, God rest her soul..." It was kind of hard to tune out Nern's rambling. Still, Brad, Terry, and Olan tried to do so. However, it was either listen to him or focus on the poor bastard that seemed to have met a grisly fate. 

"Who do you think did that?" Terry asked Olan. "One of the warlords, maybe?" 

"Beats me," Olan said to him. "Too bad he doesn't have any booze with him, though." The four of them were then interrupted by a trembling, scared voice. It even got Nern to shut up about his 'bitch wife':

"H...Hello?" 

...

The pain and agony Lori felt right now was beyond excruciating. Every one of her holes had a massive cock shoved into it, practically tearing her apart. The men violating her made sure that she remained pinned down on the soiled mattress beneath all of them. 

Somewhere in all of it, she could see the presumed leader (the one riding the deer) and one of his cronies exiting the area. Lori could somehow hear the leader announcing to everyone that he and whoever the other guy was would be 'spreading the word' about how 'their world is now saved'. 

Both of them left then. Lori was then distracted by getting flipped onto her stomach, and yet another of the men forced himself into her. To make matters worse, still another knelt down in front of her. Despite Lori's begging and pleading of mercy, he grabbed her by the hair and forced her head up and down his cock. 

All this time she could hear her mother, and at least two of her sisters, banging on the door in a futile attempt to break in and rescue her. Now, in a moment of complete despair, Lori proceeded to resign herself to being used as a sex slave for all of these sick bastards. She actually was strangely grateful that her Boo Boo Bear wasn't here to see this happening. 

When it felt as though a complete eternity had passed, her ordeal was over (at least for her). All the men pulled out and away from her, before roughly shoving her naked and cum-drenched body off the mattress. To her dismay, Lori could then see several of the men dragging Lynn into the room by her ponytail. 

There wasn't anything she could do now, besides watch her athletic little sister kicking and screaming in vain as her clothes were ripped to shreds. She at least had the common sense to close her eyes when the whole wretched process started for her. 

...

Lincoln was terrified at the sight of these four men; they had, after all, proceeded to rummage through everything that belonged to him and his family. Even so, they all had to have been at least his father's age, if not much older. Lincoln himself was just a little boy; even he knew that his beloved Ace Savvy (were he real and not a comic book character) could not help him now. 

"That's all..." He was shaking, trying not to piss himself as he pointed to all the luggage. "That all belongs to my mom and sisters." Those last three words looked to get a reaction out of all of them. One of them, the oldest looking one, turned to the one in the hat. 

"Ain't those words you use for girly relatives?" The one in the hat nodded. Another of the group, the one in some kind of animal skin outfit, scratched his head in concern. 

He thought a bit before speaking. "I'll let you in on a hint, little buddy. If those relatives of yours are real, best you forget about them." He did seem genuinely remorseful. "In this unpleasant place, if they're women, they're going to be used for...let's just say, reproductive purposes. 

"Ask Brad here," he gestured to the last in their group, a balding man with a dark beard. "He's looking for his daughter. Right, Brad?" Brad said nothing, but slowly nodded. Taking this as a 'yes', Lincoln went over to the luggage and pulled a picture out of one of the bags. 

"Here's what they all look like," he said as he handed the picture to Brad. He then stepped back, letting the rest of them crowd around to get a glimpse themselves. 


	4. Chapter 4

The only reason Brad decided to even look at the picture was to humor the kid. He really could honestly care less about anything else besides finding Buddy. Even so, he quick glanced over everyone. Over his shoulder, the other three men were studying it more intently than him. 

"That one there," Nern said while pointing at one of the taller blonde ones, "she reminds me of my bitch wife. May that woman's soul rest in peace..." 

Brad mostly just tuned him out while he made a hardened look on his face, scanning the bottom group of children. It was then he saw _her_. The long dark hair that covered her eyes, it reminded him of a long lost loved one. In fact, for a brief moment, her image flashed over the other girl's. Then Brad snapped out of it and handed the photo back. 

"Lisa..." He whispered to himself. The boy stood closer to help him figure out which one that was. 

"Lisa?" The boy reached forward and pointed her out; it wasn't the girl Brad was looking at. "The short one with glasses, that's Lisa. Next to her, the one with the black hair, that one's Lucy." One had her name, the other had her looks. That was enough for Brad, at least.

He slowly glanced up at the boy. "What's your name, kid?" 

"Uh..." The kid swallowed and scratched his arm. If he hadn't known any better, he'd figured he didn't know his own name. "A-Ace Savvy?" Brad paused; there was no way that was his real name.

Brad went silent then, leading one of his friends to grow concerned. Terry shot out one of his arms and waved his hand over Brad's face, saying his name over and over. Nern and Olan just stood there, watching. Brad seemed to ignore them, and turned in the other direction. 

"C'mon," Brad grunted at the one who called himself Ace. "You ain't going to be any use just gawking." Ace's eyes widened. Then he clapped his hands together and bowed. 

"Thank you, sir!" He then got himself caught up with the rest of the men, trying to stay in their little group. 

...

No matter how hard Rita banged against the door, or how loud she yelled, it was all in vain. Neither she nor any of her remaining daughters could get the door open.

What made it all worse was that they all had to listen to the horrific noises coming from the other side. The loud guffawing and grunting of the men was only slightly (_very_ slightly) quieter than Lori and Lynn's screaming in pain and terror. It was, to put simply, a mother's worst nightmare. 

And it was only going to get worse. 

"C'mon, open up!" Luna shouted as she took over for her mother. "Dude, what is this door made out of, titanium?!" 

"Unlikely," little brainiac Lisa responded, scooting over to make room for her mother. "From a cursory glance, the material appears to be that of a hardwood; in this particular instance, I would surmise it to be a form of mahogany, possibly of the swamp variant-" 

"It was a rhetorical question, sis!" Luna shouted, gritting her teeth. "C'mon, you sick freaks! Open it up! Man, I really wish my bandmates were here to help me out-"

At that very moment, the door swung open, hitting Luna in the face. She was now lying flat on her back, shaking her head, when she looked up and saw the sneering grins of their captors. Off to the side, Luna could hear her mother and sisters gasping and crying out in fear. She quick glanced over at them before looking back up. 

"Well, looky here, boys! Looks like we got ourselves a volunteer!" The man closest to her said in a gravelly voice, before grabbing a hold of her leg. "Don't you worry, little lady; you'll have plenty of time to work on your singing voice once the bruises in the back of your throat heal." 

Much like Lynn before her, Luna screeched at the top of her lungs, clawing at the dirt floor in vain. She was powerless to so much as kick him away. 

"Hope the rest of the world don't mind sloppy seconds," another of the men said. 

"'Course they won't mind, Sergei," said the one dragging Luna in. "You know how long the men of Olathe have gone without the comforts of a pretty lady? Once the word's been spread further, our kind's going to be paying thousands of mags just to get their rocks off."

Both of them continued talking, making rude and vulgar comments up until the door slammed behind them. At this point, when Rita ran back to continue her banging and shouting, one of the younger girls of the family was now deciding to take some kind of action. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure wish I had Hops with me right now..."

Tomboy Lana wasn't certain how she'd escaped the house of horrors that her mother and sisters were currently locked up in. It involved a high up window she'd noticed and a lot of climbing towards it (she'd done the same with the trees back at home), but that was pretty much it. 

Now, Lana was completely lost; being in an unknown wasteland of a place, alongside no longer able to see the building she escaped from, and she was all but screwed. 

"I sure hope Lincoln's okay," she said to herself as she tried to ignore the immense pain her feet were now in. 

Lana was then alerted by deep voices headed in her direction. With quick thinking, she dove behind a nearby signpost. She then peeked out from behind it, watching a large group of men pass by. As they did, Lana could also hear all the vulgar things they were saying amongst themselves. 

"You sure Columbo and his boys ain't shitting us?" Said one. 

"Gotta go see just in case he ain't," grunted another. "And if they is, we'll just beat the shit outta them for wasting our time!"

When they all had gone past the signpost, Lana leaned out a bit more and watched them go. No sooner did she breathe a sigh of relief, however, did Lana suddenly feel a sneeze come on. Her trying to hold it in proved to be in absolute vain. 

Her sneezing got the attention of the departing, much to her horror. 

"Was that you, Phil?" 

"Hell no, it was back there."

The man in the back of the group pointed behind him, in Lana's direction. Lana could only stand there in cold fear as all of them turned back to investigate. She then snapped out of it and started running off the other way. There was no way she was going to deal with the same horrid fate the other girls were suffering. 

"Holy shit, Columbo _wasn't _shitting us! I know it looks like a boy, but I know one when I see one!"

"After her, men! We gotta get her to Rando!"

By this time, adrenaline really started coursing through Lana's entire system. The amount of it was almost far too much for a six year old to handle; still, it was either that or be used as a prepubescent fuck toy for a bunch of depraved bastards. Not even the blood squishing in her shoes could really stop her. 

It reminded her that her feet hurt like hell, though. 

...

The amount of time it took between Lana being seen to her managing to escape from the group of men seemed too long. There were also several times that she'd nearly actually been grabbed. Somehow, though, she managed to escape and run into a nearby cave.

Going by what she heard from all of them, however, they were all going to where the others were anyway. So really, all that Lana managed to do was delay the (presumed) inevitable abuse that her mother and sisters were going through. It weighed heavily on her mind as she tried to navigate the darkness.

"Well, glad that's over-"

Right as she uttered that, Lana found herself losing her footing, and tumbled straight downwards into complete pitch black. On the way down, she landed on several ledges and got herself quite a decent amount of scrapes and bruises. She was pretty sure she also chipped a couple of her teeth. 

And it was only going to get worse for her.

It was then that something could be heard in the darkness surrounding her. Something much like singing:

"_I've got the Joy, Joy, Joy, Joy down in my heart_..." 

Then a sudden flicker of light appeared, courtesy of a match. Lana quickly found herself staring up at a man with a terrifying grin upon his face. Surrounding her now were numerous others, all wearing masks. 

...

Buzzo couldn't believe his luck right now. Even after hearing the news that the world had a better chance of being saved, he wouldn't really believe it unless he saw it with his own eyes. 

But he _was _seeing it now: a female. An actual living female. She was awfully young, but it was better than nothing. In fact, that was probably the best kind of person he'd been looking for. 

"Hello there," he said to her when he'd gotten close enough. "Nice of you to drop in on us." His voice terrified her, to the point she struggled up onto her feet and tried to run. One of his underlings just grabbed her and shoved her back into their circle. 

"No need to be afraid, little girl," Buzzo went on. "I just wanted to share something with you..." Here Buzzo pulled out a small bag from somewhere on his person, and handed it to her. 

"Here you go," he told her. "This here's some candy my men and I made, just for the little ones."

The casual way in which he lied to her was astounding. "It'll make you feel _all_ better." That looked to be the selling point for the girl. She hesitated, before limping forward and taking the bag from him. She took a piece out, and sniffed at it a few times.

"What flavor is it, blueberry?" She asked. 

Buzzo's grin seemed to get even bigger. "Why, it's a mystery flavor, little girl! The only way to find out is to try it.

"And if you want to try out any other flavors," he told her as she popped it into her mouth, "you need only to ask!" 

Buzzo and his men stifled their amused laughing as the girl swallowed. The grimace she made afterwards only added to their glee. 

Given how old she looked to them, it wouldn't be long now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it I know it's short but I had to update with _something_

"I have to go potty!" Aspiring fashionista (and complete idiot) Leni cried out a bit too loudly as she stood up and trotted away from her mother and sisters. Their pleas for her to stop fell on deaf (or possibly dumb) ears as she went over and knocked on the door where the others were behind. 

"Excuse me, big stinky boys!" When that didn't get an answer, she knocked again while trying to hold in her urine. She got an answer this time, albeit a delayed and infuriated one. To be fair, she was knocking incessantly and endlessly, which really wasn't a good idea in any situation. 

Long story short, several of the men burst out and grabbed hold of Leni. One of them could then be heard saying to "grab the buck toothed one and the mom, too!". All three of them were thrown into the other room none too gently, already in the process of having their clothes ripped off of them. 

Now, all the younger daughters were left alone. About the only one who had anything left to say was goth Lucy:

"Usually I'm into dark and terrifying situations like this," she spoke in her flat, monotonous voice. "But this is too much even for me." She then looked down at her feet, and literally _said_ the word "sigh". Finally, Lucy covered her ears, in a failed effort to block out the even louder screams of pain. 

...

"So where are we, anyway?" Lincoln couldn't remember if he'd asked this, but he was going to again just in case. Next to him, the one called Terry leaned in and pinched him to get his attention. 

"You're in Olathe," he started to explain. "Not a nice place, as I'm sure you've noticed. But you get used to it.

"Either way," Terry continued. "Might be best to find yourself a group to join. This is no place for a... how old did you say you were, Ace?"

Lincoln swallowed and scratched his arm before answering. "Um...eleven?" The group stopped for a brief moment when he said that, as if they had to process the answer. Terry cleared his throat and resumed speaking to him once all of the men in the group were walking again. 

"A word of advice from good ol' Terror the Preparer, Ace? Learn to use weapons. Just because you're only eleven doesn't mean anybody in this place will spare you. And even though I said you should join a group..." Now Terry lowered his voice so that only Lincoln could hear. 

"It's best not to let your guard down around anybody. You never know if someone you trust will end up stabbing you in the back."

He then jabbed a thumb toward the others; Olan had pulled a small bottle of liquor as if from nowhere, and was drinking it. Nern had started going on about something involving lemon tea, and his neighbor's wife. Finally, Brad kept walking onward, keeping a slight distance from everyone. He wasn't so much as glancing back at them.

"But at least try to be civil with anyone you join up with. Got it, Ace?" Lincoln just nodded, and watched Terry make his way back to the rest of the group. 

...

While Terry had been talking, Lincoln had been pinching himself the whole time. His hope was that this was all a terrible nightmare, and that he'd wake up to the chaos that was his ten sisters. He could go back to reading comic books and watching ARGGH with his pal Clyde.

Hell, Lincoln would even be glad to hear his other pal Ronnie Anne pick on him and call him Lame-O. Anything but all of... whatever _this_ was. 

Just as Lincoln was about to jog back up with the men and ask something about Brad (namely, what happened to one of his arms), all of them came to an abrupt stop. Then, the one called Olan quickly stepped in front of Lincoln, shielding him from whoever it was before him now and readying his bow and arrow (just to be safe). 

"And damned if it weren't surprisingly good potato salad, if I may say so myself and-Eh?" Even Nern stopped with his rambling when he himself saw who it was. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did that one event go again I forgot

Although Brad was at a good distance away, he could definitely tell seeing that guy whenever he showed up. Either his appearing was a coincidence, or word of there finally being women around spread awfully quickly. 

"Who's that guy?" The boy with them asked in a loud voice. The man he was pointing at was garbed in all black, save for a mask and large horn on his forehead, which were red. 

"Don't point at him, Ace," Olan told him gruffly, trying to keep him quiet. "That there's Lord Rando; he runs Olathe with his underlings." Indeed, the Rando man had quite a following behind him. "I think Brad knows him; he just won't say anything about it." The group then watched Rando go by.

All of them were about to start moving again once he was gone, but stopped again after only a few steps. Then came the sinister chuckling Brad dreaded. 

...

"Well hello, Brad," Buzzo said as he and his masked minions surrounded the group of five before them. "Showing off your new little friend like he's a show poodle?" Brad said nothing, but took on a sort of defensive stance. "Did you tell him you're a druggie yet, or were you waiting until he trusted you?"

Again, Brad remained quiet. 

"Not in the mood for chit-chat, huh?" Maybe this'll get you talking?" Buzzo reached behind himself and pulled out an unconscious child, with long black hair and wearing a pink poncho. Seeing her finally got a reaction out of Brad, if only something of a subdued one. 

"Tell you what," Buzzo said now. "You give up your little pal there, or...give up the rest of your entourage, _or..._well, I guess we'll find out." 

Nobody said anything for a while. Then, Brad took a step back toward Lincoln, and glanced behind his shoulder at him. Following him, Brad looked up at Terry. 

"Take Ace and get him out of here," Brad whispered in a raspy voice. Terry nodded, figuring he knew what precisely Brad was planning on doing (or at least he had a pretty good idea. Either way he sure didn't want to be around to see the presumably grisly results). 

"You got it Brad." With that, he turned on heel and snatched Lincoln up, quickly slinging him onto his shoulder. Terry then proceeded to go in as fast a speed he could manage. As the two of them were getting away, Lincoln could still see (and vaguely hear) what was happening. 

It didn't look good.

At all. 

...

Back in the shack where the girls were being held, another man burst in through the door into the place. He was frantically moving about as he made his way to the other door; in the process, he ended up falling down once or twice due to stumbling over his own feet. 

"Guys!" He shouted over the sound of Rita and the older girls' suffering. "Guys, we gotta hustle! Rando's headed this way!" 

The very mention of the name 'Rando' sent the other men into an absolute uproar. The younger girls watched as at least a dozen and a half men sprint out of the shack. Several of them were pulling their pants back up, and at least one or two didn't even bother to try doing that. When it was certain that all of them were gone, one of the younger girls managed to speak up.

"Who do you think that 'Rando' guy is?" Lucy asked. "And why were all those other guys terrified of him?" 

"I would presume, my saturnine sibling, that he is one of high standing in this forsaken land." Lisa readjusted her glasses, trying to retain her composure (truth be told, she was actually afraid to peek in the other room and see what it looked like). "If he strikes fear into the very hearts of those depraved men, perhaps he-"

Hearing the door to the shack open again got her to shut up. All four of them remained still as a group of statues upon seeing a most frightful looking figure block out the light from outside. 

...

"Wait!" Lincoln cried out. "What's going on?! Who was that girl?! Who was that guy?! What's happening?!" 

He tried to squirm out of Terry's grasp, but Terry held firm. Even so, Lincoln could only watch as some kind of horrific scene played out. The man with the spiked helmet held a knife against the girl he was holding up. When he said a few more words, he used the sword in such a way that the girl suddenly began screaming. 

"Ohhh no," Terry said as he tried to maintain optimal speed. "Brad's going to be pissed from that, I just know he will-" 

Another wail, this one _far_ more bone-chilling than the one before it. Terry actually stopped and turned, looking to see where that came from. Lincoln craned his neck to try and see better, but he only really caught a glimpse before Terry did an about face and started running again. 

This time, he was somehow even faster. 

"Hang on, Ace!" Terry said to Lincoln. "I know somewhere you can probably hide! But I gotta get you there alive first!" Lincoln looked back, and the sight in the distance was now even more horrific:

A grotesque looking creature was coming up fast behind them. Its limbs, while relatively short, were badly twisted. A long mane of filthy, ragged, yellow hair obscured most of its face. What Lincoln could see of its face, it looked to be missing its two front teeth. 

It was bad enough that Lincoln began screaming in terror, tears of that same emotion now pouring down his face. Seeing how quickly it was catching up to them really didn't help either. 

"Hurry, Terry!" He yelled in much the same tone and volume. "Hurry! Whatever that is, it's gaining on us!" Suffice to say, hurrying was exactly what Terry was doing. He didn't reiterate the point, though. Lincoln was already scared for his life enough as of right now. 


	8. Chapter 8

"It appears the rumors were true, sir," Clint told Rando as he opened the door wider for him. "There are indeed females in the vicinity." He frowned and stepped in himself first, before waving in Lord Rando and the other men. He then stepped closer to take a good look at the poor girls who were clearly terrified. "They look quite young, though." 

One of the girls, a blonde one wearing a tiara and pink dress, pointed to the door that led to the other room. Clint didn't hesitate to see what she was inferring. Despite himself, however, he recoiled in disgust and horror upon seeing the state that the other room was in. 

"My God..." was really all he could think of to say, until Lord Rando stepped closer to him. Then he explained his reaction. "They look to be covered in every bodily fluid known to man. Clearly those men weren't thinking of their well being when they were doing all of this." 

Lord Rando just nodded. He then took a few steps into the other room. Once he did, a few shrieks of terror could be heard. 

...

"No!" Lynn shouted as she tried to kick away the newcomer. "No, stay back! I'm warning you, I'm a big sports star back at my hometown! I can kick your butt!" She sat up and pointed to the man. Unfortunately, it took a lot of her remaining strength just to do that. Lynn could barely finish her threats before she fell back onto the dirty floor.

Nearby, one of her sisters tried getting to her feet. 

"Ewww," Luna said after spitting out whatever vile concoction was stewing in her cheeks. "I think one of 'em pissed in my mouth. Not cool, dudes!" She went back to spitting, before collapsing back onto the floor as well with a groan. She still attempted to hock out what was still in her mouth. 

All the other females in the room were either unwilling or unable to say anything. One of them kept trying to curl in farther than humanly possible into herself. 

This didn't deter the masked man. He chose his words carefully: 

"D-don't be s-s-scared, girls, I..." His voice sounded weak, and strained past any limit of rationality. "That is t-to say we-"

"Sir please." the man next to him cut him off before he could say anything more. "There isn't any need to waste your voice." Then the man looked at all the girls. "Lord Rando has no ill intent towards you ladies. Instead he wishes to find sanctuary for all of you." To this, Lord Rando nodded. 

The Loud ladies couldn't have gotten hurt any worse than what they all just suffered through. Rita struggled to her feet, and went to help her daughters up as well. It was as all this was happening that they heard something troubling from one of the other men: 

"We gonna do anything about that one who ran off?" 

The girls all waited until they were reunited with the younger sisters before Rita said anything about it: 

"Girls, where's Lana?"

...

"What is that thing, Mister Terry?!" No matter how far or how long Terry and Lincoln ran, the hideous monster could keep up with them. Terry attempted to not look at it as he continued fleeing it. 

"It's a Joy Mutant, Ace!" Terry shouted in between panting and coughing; by now, the very act of breathing felt as if his lungs were on fire. "They used to be people, until they got a hold of some messed up drugs! Whatever you do, never try to fight one alone; you're signing your own death warrant if you do!" 

Terry didn't say anything else; instead he tried conserving his remaining energy into forcing himself to go faster. At one point, a change in the endless wasteland came in the form of a gnarled tree root. Terry, being able to see it from a short distance away, was able to leap over it and keep moving. 

The Joy mutant did not; instead it tripped and fell down right on its face. This gave both of them the distance they needed to lose it.

When Terry finally stopped his running, he stopped and put Lincoln down onto the ground. He then collapsed and lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Looking about the new area, Lincoln saw what he had to guess was some kind of clubhouse a short distance away.

"Where are we now, Mister Terry?" He asked. Once Terry managed to get his breathing to a more normal pace, he got back up and led Lincoln to the front of the house. 

"This is the place of the top ranked warlord of Olathe," Terry said to him while approaching a rope ladder. "The warlords are a group of men in this place that you don't want to take lightly. I think there's at least nine of them. Well, anyway, the guy who lives in this place is the top dog."

He then gave Lincoln the rope to hold, before resuming his explanation. "Don't worry about his guards; they'll see you're unarmed and should leave you alone. Just keep going until you see a big purple building." 

"Is that where this warlord guy is?" 

Terry nodded. "Better get moving. That mutant might still be on its way here, and I need to get back to the others. Once you reach the guy, though, you should be in the clear." He watched as Lincoln nodded fearfully, and began to pull himself up the rope towards the curtained entrance at the top. 

"Good luck, Ace," was his last words to Lincoln before turning on his heel and running back in the opposite direction. Lincoln stopped in mid-climb to watch him go, and then continued on. 


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Lincoln reached the very end of the rope, his arms were aching and sore. Along with that, his hands and part of his thighs were developing a serious case of friction burn (he'd lost his grip a few times, and each attempt to stop it ended up causing some damage). 

It was hard to ignore when Lincoln got up to solid ground and started sprinting towards a large cave. He tried his best to do so, however. Upon reaching the entrance, he finally allowed himself a moment of rest, flopping against the entranceway and taking deep breaths. 

"I wanna go home," he said to himself while feeling his eyes prick with tears. "I don't care if my furniture gets sold or my parents and sisters think I'm bad luck. I'll even let Lynn noogie me or whatever else she wants to do! All I want is for all of this to just be a really bad nightmare."

By the time Lincoln started off to go inside, he was shedding tears something excessive. It blurred his eyesight to the point where he didn't see the man in front of him. Lincoln only realized he was there when he bumped into him, stepping away when he did. 

The man was large, and otherwise just intimidating looking. He peered down at a now trembling Lincoln, waiting to see what the boy would do next. 

"Um..." Lincoln swallowed before he could form any proper words, fiddling with his hands and looking. "A friend of mine said I'd be safe from some kind of mutant in this place. There was one following us, and he said that the leader could help me. Are you him?"

The man shook his head, and extended an arm to point in another direction. 

"He's that way?" Lincoln turned to stare in that direction, then looked back. "Thank you."

The rest of the way, it went in a similar fashion. Lincoln encountered three other men, who did the same thing as their buddy. Other than that, he was more or less stumbling about in the dark. At several point, he could've sworn he saw faces. 

...

Rando's men were careful not to frighten any of the already traumatized females. Instead, they covered the older ones as best they could with some of their own clothing. Rando himself was up at the front, keeping an eye on the younger sisters. He honestly looked a tad silly, holding the infant Lily as he walked given the way he was dressed. 

"Excuse me, sir," Lisa inquired of him when they'd been walking for a long while. "but by any chance will we go in search of my missing female sibling?" In an effort to answer her, Lisa could hear Rando stutter and pause. He stopped when Clint stated that he would speak for him. 

"I assure you, little girl," he said to her. "When we get to safety, we'll go and search for your sister."

He paused for an uncomfortably long while, before he resumed speaking. "But depending on how long she's been missing, the chances of finding her alive are razor-thin."

"Shouldn't we also keep an eye out for Lincoln?" Lucy then brought up in a deadpan voice. "He's been gone longer than she has, so he might be dead too, but still."

"We will," Clint said now. "I promise you." 

While he was talking, Rando lifted a hand up and hovered it above Lily's face. He then waggled his fingers in an effort to get her to laugh. 

"S-so cu-cute..." He managed to utter out. 

...

All the climbing and tripping over rocks took the rest of Lincoln's energy out of him, leaving him gasping for air by the time he reached outside. His gasping was punctuated by deep, burning coughs that caused him to double over. When he looked up, however, a moment of relief washed over him. 

Only a short distance away, the building he was looking for loomed over him. Lincoln proceeded to try and forget the pain he was in and started to walk. A tired smile made its way across his face as he approached, even though he was pretty much running on fumes at this point. 

Lincoln's respite ended much too soon, however. He'd only gotten about halfway before he could hear some inhuman snarling behind him. Turning back slowly to look, he then saw the Joy mutant from earlier leaping out of the cave exit. This caused him to scream as loud as he could manage (his voice was pretty sore at this point). 

He then proceeded to try and pick up the pace, barely able to outrun the monster at this point. As he fled, he could then hear the Joy mutant let loose with a bone-chilling scream. To try and drown it out, Lincoln covered his ears as he continued going. 

On and on Lincoln went, trying his damnedest not to become this thing's next meal. He passed a large number of crosses stuck into the dirt, on his way to reach the building in time. The whole time, Lincoln could practically feel the creature biting at his heels. 

The moment he reached the building, Lincoln tripped and fell. It was clear that even if he wasn't really a medical expert, Lincoln knew he twisted his ankle. Fearing the worst, he could only crawl on all fours into the entrance. Once he was in, Lincoln then began calling for someone, _anyone_, to help him. 

Now, the Joy mutant inched closer to him. Its gaping maw hung open, revealing its jagged teeth with two in front missing, along with some disgusting substance he assumed was its drool. Lincoln could also smell its breath the closer it got to him; it was rancid, and horrendous. 

After turning and crab walking with one leg hurt, Lincoln ended up backing into a wall. The last thing he saw before the creature lunged for him was its sharp teeth. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lincoln's imminent demise never came.

He waited a bit longer in case it were a delayed reaction, then opened his eyes to check. In front of him now was the Joy mutant, being pinned down by some person with a large blue wolf head. The mutant struggled, but the wolfman held firm.

Lincoln then watched in awed silence as the wolfman proceeded to German suplex the creature, and followed it up with some of the most brutal moves he'd ever seen. Lincoln couldn't help thinking that perhaps his sister Lynn could learn a thing or two from this guy. 

Once the slaughter was finished, the mutant's remains were shredded all about the room. Lincoln kept his eyes on his wolf headed rescuer, who was now holding the mutant's severed head by the hair. Over at the entrance, he saw all the men from earlier standing by and watching. 

"Guess we had nothing to worry about," one of them said as he knelt down and inspected one of the mutant's dismembered limbs. "You ain't the top ranked warlord for nothing, boss." 

Lincoln just kept staring, only saying something when the wolfman handed the severed head to one of the other men. 

"What..." He took a deep breath to try and steady himself. "What did he do to it?" The man who was inspecting the severed limb stood back up, keeping a focused look on the little white haired boy. 

"He sent it to Hell." 

The men were now proceeding to pick up the Joy mutant's remains. While they were doing that, Lincoln limped over to the wolfman. 

"Thanks," he said to him. In return, the wolfman nodded once, before taking hold of Lincoln's hand and leading him outside. While they went through the mass graveyard, Lincoln decided to keep talking. He didn't want the silence to get awkward. 

"Hey, uh, can I-" He was cut off by a hand rising up to shush him. When he went quiet again, Lincoln watched the other four men come out as well. The presumably highest ranked of them held what was left of the Joy mutant. 

As they buried the remains, the wolfman then knelt down and clasped his hands together. Deciding that it would be respectful to do the same as him, Lincoln followed suit. After him were the other four men after finishing up and marking the grave with a wooden cross. 

Then they were interrupted by the sound of many footprints. 

...

"Lincoln!" Lola ended up crying out as she and her family stopped alongside Rando and his army. "Lincoln, is that you?!" She took hold of the hem of her dress, and proceeded to run to him despite Clint's orders for her not to do so. However, she was stopped by the wolfman extending an arm to block her from reaching her brother. 

"Hey!" She said to the wolfman now, trying to push his arm away. "What's the big idea, furball?!" Here Lincoln decided to try and reassure the wolfman, to let him know that these newcomers meant no harm to him. He placed his own hands on the wolfman's arm and gently rubbed it. 

"It's okay Mister Warlord," he said to him. "Those are my mom and sisters. They won't hurt you." 

The wolfman hesitated, looking back and forth between Lincoln and the others. He then stepped back and got out of their way, resulting in Lola running the rest of the way and tightly hugging her brother. After her followed all the rest of the girls. 

"What happened to you guys?" Lincoln asked his mother and older sisters, when seeing the distressing state they were in. They all stood aside when he said this, along with his next question. "And where's Lana?" 

Rita was on the verge of explaining their deplorable states when the sound of an as yet unknown person was heard. 


	11. Chapter 11

Even in the badly injured state she was in, what with a missing eye and all now, Buddy still managed to carry herself a good ways. She knew that if Brad saw her, he'd fly into a white-hot rage against whoever was responsible. It was really just how the man worked. 

For now, though, she didn't see anyone who could further injure her. Mostly, she saw a bunch of people who she was certain she could in a fight. Them, and a bunch of kids. 

...And girls.

Seeing that now she wasn't the only female in this godforsaken land, Buddy breathed an internal (albeit uneasy) sigh of relief and crawled out. 

"Hey, are you all right?!" The white haired child said to her when he caught sight of her walking towards everyone. Buddy was briefly startled when he then ran over to her, looking over her to inspect the damage she was displaying. "What happened...?"

"Lincoln, wait!" One of the older girls came over to him. With the way she looked, Buddy assumed that she was most certainly put through the wringer a few hundred times. "She might be dangerous."

The boy named Lincoln looked back at her. "She looks really hurt though, Lynn!" 

...

By now, while Lincoln and Lynn argued, Rando walked over with Clint and bowed down to look at her more closely. He was about to tell her something important when the sound of even more arrivals could be heard. Turning to get a better look, he saw a familiar face. 

Master Armstrong. 

Now Rando stared intently at him, along with most of his underlings. He then tried to ignore him in favor of glancing back at Buddy again. 

"F-f-face..." He rasped out. 

"Sir," Clint said to him now. "You don't have to speak!"

For a brief moment, Rando went back to being quiet. Then, he turned to the wolfman and his own group. Once he was looking directly at him, Rando then gestured Clint to come closer again, and whispered another sentence of great importance. Clint looked over and asked if he was sure, which caused Rando to nod. 

"Very well, then, sir." He now addressed the wolfman. "Lord Rando asks that you take this boy and his family, and bring them to safety. Can you do this?" 

The wolfman hesitated, checking with his underlings and then looking over at Lincoln and the females. By this time, Lincoln and Lynn had finished with their bickering, and were now watching alongside the rest of their family. There was another brief silence, before the wolfman nodded. 

"Yay!" Leni cried out while clapping and jumping, a little too cheerily after the ordeal she, her sisters, and their mother had just recently gone through. Then she ran over and hugged him, to the shock of Lincoln, the underlings and really just about everybody else present. "Thank you so much, big blue doggy!"

Her sudden display of affection caught the wolfman off guard at first. Letting his arms flail about at the sides for a few moments, he eventually calmed down enough to return it. 

It was then just a matter of minutes before the entire Loud family was evacuated from the area. As they were being carried away, Lincoln tried calling out to Brad. 

"Mister Brad!" He shouted as loud as he could manage to. The wolfman was quite fast in the pursuit to get them all out of there. "Mister Brad, what happened to Mister Terry and the others?!" Unfortunately, he was too far away for Brad to hear him. The last that Lincoln saw of Brad, Lord Rando's underlings were approaching him. 

Lincoln could also see Buddy shuffling back behind Lord Rando, looking as though she were unable to watch what was going on.

There just wasn't anything he could do to help; the wolfman had an awfully strong grip on him while carrying him over one of his shoulders. All Lincoln really could do at that point was stare forlornly at the imminent catastrophe that was clearly about to unfold. 


	12. Chapter 12

When everyone had finally stopped to rest, it was at the station where this catastrophe had all started.

The only real difference now was that everyone's belongings had been rifled through or stolen, and Lynn Sr.'s headless corpse had already begun to rot. Everybody there, save the warlord, had to cover their mouths and noses so as not to gag over the smell the rapid decay. 

"Okay, so..." Luna choked out. "How're we s'posed to get home? Our van's been trashed, and we ain't got any phone reception out here in the middle of nowhere."

"And we still haven't found Lana!" Lola cried out after her punk rock sister was quiet, showing some proper fear and concern over the absence of her more tomboyish twin. "How are we supposed to go home without her? Who else is going to take care of her weird, gross pets?!" 

The wolfman and his underlings didn't address this second part. They did, however, lead Lincoln and the women to a hidden spot behind the station. All of them remained silent when a medium-sized moving truck, in surprisingly good condition even, was presented before them. Here, Lisa pointed out the obvious.

"I believe that given the size of our remaining family, and the size of this vehicle, this will indeed be our greatest chance of survival and return to Royal Woods." She walked over and surveyed the general look and feel of the impromptu getaway vehicle. "I only hope that these men are not intending on ambushing us." 

Here, Lisa stared up at one of the wolfman's underlings, and readjusted her glasses. The man was about to tell her there was nothing to worry about, when the other family members just proceeded to pile in and get ready. When almost everyone was in, Lucy poked her head back out and looked at her brainy younger sister. 

"Come on, sis," she said to her in her usual monotone voice. Once Lisa hurried in up the stairs, only one family member remained: 

"Lincoln, come on!" Lynn called out to her younger brother, in a voice that was wavering due to numerous emotions. "We gotta get a move on before a bunch of other creeps show up and attack us again!" 

But Lincoln stayed where he was. There came several more pleas (if not flat out demands) for him to hurry up, and still he wouldn't move. 

"Uh, well actually, girls..." Lincoln stepped backwards a few steps, towards the wolfman and his cronies. He quick glanced over at them, then back at his family, scratching his arm out of embarrassment. "I think..." He took a deep breath. 

"...I think I'm going to stay with him," he finally said, pointing to the wolfman. "If that's okay with him, anyway," he quickly added on.

Lincoln's mother and sisters were all dumbfounded at what they were hearing. The wolfman and his cohorts, on the other hand, looked to be some combination of surprised and amused. 

"But Lincoln-"

"What about your life in Royal Woods?!" 

"You don't even know who this guy_ is_! What if he's a sexual predator?!" 

All the girls voiced their opinions simultaneously, making it nearly impossible to understand what any of them were saying. Lincoln stood there and just listened to all of it. He waited until they calmed down for a bit, then heard a most unexpected voice, from Lucy. 

"We're not going to be able to change your mind about this, are we, Lincoln?"

"Well, it's like I said, it depends on what him and his buddies say."

Now, Lincoln and the girls looked to the men. All of them glanced amongst themselves, before looking to their leader. 

"I got no problem with it," said one. 

"Yeah, it might be kind of fun to have a new recruit to teach stuff to," said another. 

All they needed now was the wolfman's approval. Said approval came in the form of him stepping forward and clapping his hand onto Lincoln's shoulder, along with a single, slow nod. At this, Lincoln's eyes lit up. 

"I really can stay with you guys?" He asked with hope in his voice. He then looked to the girls again. "This way, I can keep an eye out for Lana, too! So..."

That was that. The Loud women were left heartbroken at Lincoln's decision, but also knew there wouldn't be any changing his decision. It was with ten heavy hearts that they got the truck in gear in preparation for departure. 

"Tell Clyde and Ronnie Anne I'm gonna miss them, all right?"

They agreed. When it came time to leave, Lincoln, the wolfman, and the other men watched and waved as the truck drove off. When it was gone, Lincoln turned and followed the men back to their base. 

In time, Lincoln would have to learn what happened with Brad and his companions. The same went for that Lord Rando and his entourage, along with the man wearing spikes and that terribly injured girl. Later on, he may also regret leaving behind the life he had in Royal Woods. 

For now, though, he was going to get to know his new friends. He would also learn to survive in the hellish wasteland known as Olathe as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurried on this ending because I got tired of dragging my feet around it
> 
> It's a rushed ending and it sucks I know sorry


End file.
